The Rude Little Princess
by HiMe Z
Summary: It seemed like a easy enough mission, gathering some information. But when you have to team up with that ass of a shark...thing, and pose as a princess, dispite your rude and unruly behaviour, anything goes.Akatsuki story.rated M for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Hello[:

This is my first fanfic on I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer **_I don't own Naruto the series, its characters, its evil organizations, or its Villages. I do own Maki, though._

I won't beg you to Review, but I like it if you would. I won't ask you not to flame, ethier, but flaming makes you look stupid, constructive criticism is loved. [:

Without further delay…

Maki's POV.

Somewhere between the exploding of Deidara's bombs and his screams blending in with Tobi's wailing I left. Not planning to go anywhere important or anywhere at all, really. I just walked. Unfortunately, I left my Akatsuki cloak in my room. Sure, it's fashionable and all, but that damn thing always gets in the way. I was in no mood to wear that annoying thing.

So, here I am- stuck out walking at early evening as the temperature drops, and rain begins to fall…

Rain?!

Crap.

What I need right now.

I don't have that damn hat.

I'm not going back there to get it, ethier.

_Kami,_ no, I'm not leaving the organization permanently, yeesh! I'm just sick of all the stupid quarrels and prates. The Akatsuki is and interesting bunch, sure. It's never boring, but, Hidan's creepy rituals, (AND his potty mouth, I should also mention.) Deidara constantly trying to kill Tobi, Tobi's 'Good Boy' behavior, Kakuzu's money hungy-ness, and Zetsu arguing with himself … It drives one crazy after awhile. So, I walk to clear the insanity from my mind.

The rain keeps getting harder. Thank Kami there's a small village nearby. I begin to run to it, as the rainfalls harder and harder by the minute; it will most likely turn into a thunderstorm.

I keep running, eventually making it into a small store. It catches my eyes - Umbrellas.

I point and ask, "How much?"

"5,000 Yen." He replies.

_Daaaamn, he's fat! …Oh, yeah…_

Check my pockets.

I'm broke.

Kakuzu officially sucks for cheating my out of my small percentage of the bounty I helped with. I will kick his ass when I get home.

I take a peek outside the window. The sky is completely gray; the rain is falling like buckets. I have no umbrella, and I utter a personal quote from Hidan.

"Mother fucker."

Stealthily, I walk back to the umbrellas, and lift one.

Hey!! I'm the Akatsuki; I'll do as I please.

Wasting perfectly good chakra, I use a simple teleportation jutsu to reappear outside. Opening the umbrella, I begin to walk back to the lair.

The streets are deserted. The rain is really pouring now…The streets are deserted…

I'm alone…

_Hehehe…_

Unable to help temptation, I begin to jump in and out of puddles.

_Hehehe…_

I turn my umbrella upside down and spin it around, skipping around it myself.

_Heehee…_

My clothes are clinging to my skin. I don't care anymore.

I begin to try and tap dance in the rain. All it looks like is that I'm drunk and dragging my feet around in some weird pattern.

I don't care.

I'm alone.

Eventually, I find my umbrella shut, hanging on my arm, and I'm just jumping in the middle of the road, thrashing my head around, like I was in some rock concert. I'm stomping in and out of the giant puddle.

Man, I must look stupid.

Too bad no one's here.

"Uh…Errm…. Maki…?"

…. _Shit._


	2. Chapter 2

Now I wish I didn't choose this title… ;; Oh well, the damage is done.

I don't know if this is going to be a romance Fanfic between Maki and Kisame, but it was easy to write it in their Point of Views. It depends on what you dear readers think…Everything is pretty much up in the air.

This chapter, she is so long… D:D (I don't know whether I should be happy for that or just annoyed I couldn't cut it down a little more.)

It was so much fun writing Maki's Point of View…xD She is some kind of spaz, huh?

**Disclaimer **_I don't__ own Naruto, Akatsuki, and Doraemon, la di da…. So on and so forth._

Kisame's POV.

"Where'd Maatchi go?" Tobi asked, "She was sitting right there. Now where'd so go?"

"What? It's not like we keep fucking tabs on her. She's isn't some damned little bitch we have to watch, seriously." Hidan snarled.

Suddenly, Zetsu appears, "Leader wants to see Maki. Very important business." His white side says.

"Have you looked for her?" Tobi asks.

"She's no where to be found."

"Damned little bitch. Always wandering off." Hidan grumbles again.

"Someone go find her!" Zetsu's black side begins, as his white side quickly adds, 'please' before disappearing.

Deidara looks over at Zetsu, who's greedily counting money. "You go. It's most like your fault she stormed off, un. Cheating her out of her money, un."

"No. I'm busy. You go."

"I can't go…. Be…because…I…have art to do, un…. Tobi, be a good boy and fetch her."

"Tobi doesn't wanna go outside," He begins, "It's raining."

"Itachi?"

"No."

"Hidan?"

"Fuck no."

"…Kisame?"

Everyone looks at me. With a sigh, I'm up. Not that I mind Maki. She's usually not that big of a pain in the ass.

I remember the first time we met Maki.

A small little blond girl, sleek bob cut blond hair with red streaks, and even redder, piercing eyes. A scowl painted on her face. She looked like a mini-Pein, with that lip piercing, and several piercings on her ear lobes and cartilage.

"This is Maki." Was all he said.

Before I thought Maki was okay. Now, I'm thinking she's a big pain in the ass.

It's raining like crazy.

There was a small town up ahead. It looks almost deserted. No one's on the streets…

There is one person.

And it's who I am looking for.

An umbrella in hand, but it's folded up.

She's dancing.

I try so hard to hold back the laughter. This isn't Maki behavior.

I was finally able to stop myself from laughing and say,

"Uh…Errm…. Maki…?"

I can only imagine her facial expression. Her back is turned toward me.

I wish I had a camera. I couldn't help myself any longer. I began to laugh.

Her hair was a complete mess; she is completely flustered, a deep red blush spread across her face. Her eyes narrowed, she looks mortified. All she can whisper is, "Damn you, Kisame."

"Sorry to disturb you." I chuckled.

Maki only scowled and walked toward me, "Damnit Kisame, why the hell would you have come and look for me? Gaaaah never mind. I'm going back." She snapped and threw her umbrella at me, as she began to walk.

I opened it.

I laughed harder.

It was Doraemon. I keeled over with laughter.

"I had no idea you like Doraemon…" I managed to gasp between laughs.

"It's not fucking mine! I stole it off some fat ass man!" She screamed back.

_Way to go, Maki. Blurting out how you stole something at the top of your lungs._

Maki was even more embarrassed now.

She pretty much sped out of the small village.

I followed, laughing hard.

Maki's POV

_Damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn _

_DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMNNNNN._

_Damn that fat man for selling Doremon umbrellas._

_Damn Pein-sama for needing me to come back._

_Damn Kisame for coming to get me._

_ROAAAR!!!!_

Kisame was obviously amused. The whole way back all I could hear besides the pounding rain was Kisame's howls of laughter.

"Okay. I get it. It was funny. Give it a rest?"

His laughing subsided, for only a moment, and then it began again but even louder.

Asshole.

The whole way back was this eerie silence…Well, apart from Kisame's muffled laugh.

"Maatchi!!" Tobi chimed. That swirly orange mask, his cute third person speech. It was adorable. Tobi was- as Tobi would put it- "My bestest friennnnd!" …Well, besides his partner, Deidara. But I don't think that Deidara would agree with that.

I ignored Tobi, and headed straight for Kakuzu. "Damnit, you mother fucker. Give me that money you owe me. I'm gonna kick your ass."

Everyone was pretty startled. Obviously, considering I'm always chewing Hidan out for his colorful vocabulary.

It rubs off on you.

Kakuzu obviously paid no heed to my threat. So, I kick him over, and grabbed a pile of bills from his mountain of money.

"What the hell?!" He howled, "DAMNIT MAKI!!"

I smirked as I pocketed the money. "That's what you get."

"Maki, Leader-sama wanted to see you, un." Deidara said, still a bit surprised by my nice Hidan expression.

"What for?" I ask, as I stepped away from Kakuzu who attempted to steal his money back.

"A mission most likely. Better hurry, un."

And without changing, I trudge my waterlogged ass to Pein-sama's office.

Walking through corridor into corridor, I though of stopping at my room to change, or at least put my money away and get my cloak.

Uuuugh…. Damn Kisame…

I'm not paying attention to anything, and all of a sudden, I run into a wall.

No…not a wall. A plant…

Oh…A Zetsu.

"Watch it, swine!" His black side snapped, "Be more careful." Followed his white side.

"Sorry, sorry… Leader-sama was looking for me?"

"Yes, he was." (Move your ass!)

"May I at least change?" 

"No time. It's urgent." (You've kept him long enough, hurry it up!)

With that, I find myself being dragged along with Zetsu pulling at my arm.

Eventually were there. I'm not as soaked, but I'm still dripping wet. Pein looks at me, displeased.

"What were you doing?"

"Taking a walk, Sir."

Ignoring my last statement, he continues, "Nevermind. As you know, you know you have outstanding acting skills to attain information."

_Yeah, no arguing there, I was kick ass._

A geisha, a merchant, I even made a whole entire clan believe I was a Twenty-year-old male.

Which is pretty amazing, considering I'm a fifteen-year-old girl.

"We need you to gain information from the Village Hidden in the Rocks while posing as a Princess from a distant land." He began, as he handed me the scroll with the details of the mission. "Specific things are inside. Look then over as soon as you…dry off."

I opened my mouth to ask about whom I would be going on this mission with, if I could know.

Laughter?

…_DAMN YOU KISAME IF YOU SAID ANYTHING I WILL KILL YOU!!!_

A quick bow and then I was off, I grabbed my coat and threw my money on my bed quickly as I stopped by the corridor containing out rooms.

_He better not have said ANYTHING incriminating…._

_  
OH GOOD KAMI!!!_

_That damn umbrella….!!_

"You aren't serious, un!" Deidara exclaimed.

_I need something to throw…._

Without a second thought, the scroll containing the information for the mission was flying toward Kisame's head.


End file.
